Danzō Shimura
|-|Sealed Arm= |-|Unsealed Arm= Summary Danzō Shimura (志村ダンゾウ, Shimura Danzō), also known as The Darkness of the Shinobi (忍の闇, Shinobi no Yami) was an elder of Konohagakure and the leader and founder of Root. Despite his frequent unsanctioned and questionable actions, he only ever worked in pursuit of what he saw as Konoha's best interests. He was appointed the Sixth Hokage Candidate (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Koho) after Pain's attack on the village, shortly before his death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Danzō Shimura, the Darkness of the Shinobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 73 Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Can survive without the need for food and water), Martial Arts, Expert Swordsmanship and Shurikenjutsu, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Limited Wood Manipulation, Power Mimicry and Analytical Prediction (Via Sharingan), Mind Control (Via Kotoamatsukami), Sealing Techniques, Status Effect Inducement (Via binding seals), Summoning, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Subjective Reality through Izanagi (Can nullify any injury or death by briefly altering his own fate), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Shapeshifting (Can transform into or replace himself with animate and inanimate objects to avoid damage), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Was stated to be one of Konoha's strongest ninja, even up until his death and should, therefore, be comparable to or above Jonin such as Asuma Sarutobi and Yamato. Was considered to be one of the Sixth Hokage Candidates) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to fight against MS Sasuke) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Town level. Izanagi makes him hard to kill. Stamina: Very high, although many of his powerful techniques drain his stamina considerably. Range: Dozens of meters with Ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Various ninja tools, such as shuriken and kunai. Intelligence: Gifted. He is a master manipulator and managed to masterfully manipulate Hiruzen, Itachi, Nono, and Yamato into following his suggestions through their better nature. Highly skilled shinobi, especially in the areas of Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Expert strategist enough to hold his own against Sasuke and catch him off-guard several times, had it not been for his pride and holding back he would've killed the former. Master of concealment, as he managed to hide his underhanded activities for years. Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident. He can only use Izanagi for ten minutes. Cannot use Wood Release to its fullest potential, and can lose control of Hashirama's cells when badly injured, forcing him to remove his right arm. Wood Release and Izanagi are heavily draining on his chakra. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye): The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. *'Izanagi:' Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. If the caster of the Izanagi experiences something unpleasant, like death or injury, the caster is brought back to the original state, from which he cast the Izanagi. In exchange for the brief control of the caster's fate, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. To exploit it as much as possible, Danzō has ten Sharingan implanted into his right arm, allowing him to maintain it for up to ten minutes. His Izanagi is considered incomplete, however. *'Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods):' The ultimate technique of Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingan, granted to Danzō through his stolen eye. Through it, he can manipulate the thoughts of others, giving them false experiences that make them believe they are acting of their own accord. Danzō can utilize this without establishing eye contact, unlike most Sharingan Genjutsu. He can't use it very often, however. Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques): A type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. *'Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique:' A suicide technique, triggered upon Danzō's death. It releases four symbols from the user's body, before forming a large black sphere that seals anything caught within it inside the user's corpse. *'Self-Cursing Seal:' A seal that slowly spreads through the target's body, paralyzing them. However, it can be broken through by a sufficient release of chakra. Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deliver cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Blade:' The user exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon to increase its sharpness, range, and lethality. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Blast:' The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves:' The user takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles, by rapidly moving their head in various directions. *'Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere:' The user takes a breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra over a large area, making it difficult to avoid them. They are fired with enough force to penetrate the skin and shatter rock. Mokuton (Wood Release): An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is converted into a source of life. Danzō has access to Wood Release through his right arm, although his use of it is rudimentary and takes a heavy toll on his chakra. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. *'Baku:' A massive chimeric creature summoned by Danzō. It can create a powerful suction effect that draws in everything within a large radius to its mouth while exhaling through its trunk. Danzō uses it to enhance his Wind Release techniques. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users Category:Wood Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users